1. Field of the Invention
The method relates to a starting circuit and a starting method for a single-phase AC motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Starting circuits are widely used in single-phase AC motors. However, there are several non-neglectable problems with the starting circuits: they have complex structure, high production cost, and poor reliability.
Meanwhile, conventional methods for starting the single-phase AC motors have some disadvantages: they have complex processing and thus are difficult to be facilitated, and affects reliability of the single-phase AC motors.